


Chalet Boy

by fleursowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, and maybe some smut sprinkled in, as in so much fluff, but like angst too, just so cheesy, like the corniest shit u could think of, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursowl/pseuds/fleursowl
Summary: When Sirius Black arrives at Hogwarts Ski Resort with his best friend Lil Evans, forced into ski lessons by his tyrannical parents, he has no idea what a winter he’s in for. For when he meets his young, sarcastic and (most importantly) beautiful ski instructor Remus Lupin, sparks fly immediately. But there’s only one problem- Remus seems to hate him. Can he change his mind before the winter holiday is over? And will their friendship stand the test?(a non-magic au focusing mainly on wolfstar, with some Jily and Dorlene)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Chalet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer- i have never watched the real chalet boy- or is it chalet girl? i know literally zero about it, so if you expect it to be based around that, then i apologise but it will not be. any similarities are genuinely coincidental, purely because of the fact that it is a pretty predictable plot line just from the title and the film preview i saw on netflix around 3 years ago. I do NOT own any of these characters.

_ **Sirius** _

Sirius heaved his suitcase onto his bed, flopping down next to it and heaving a great sigh. Finally, he could get some peace and quiet. Lily had been chattering for the entire plane journey, and while he loved Lily with his whole being, he did not love her when she was shaking him awake at 3am because she could see a mountain out of the plane window.  
‘At least you don’t have to share with Regulus this holiday.’ his conscience- yes, despite popular belief he did have one of those- reminded him as he looked around the almost blindingly white hotel room. He checked the small clock on the bedside table- 6am. Well. There was no point going to sleep now, as he had to be at his first lesson at 10am sharpish. Slowly, he dragged himself off his bed to unpack, finding the mundanely methodical task rather good for keeping his mind off unpleasant things. There was a sharp rap at his door half an hour later, and his shoulders tensed.  
“Breakfast is being served now.” His father said from the other side of the door, and then Sirius heard his footsteps fading away.  
How was your flight, Sirius? Did you get settled in? How are you feeling? Sirius thought bitterly, having not seen his father since they had arrived at the airport. Not that he would’ve had it any other way, mind you, he far preferred spending his time with the Evans and letting them fuss over him. But still, he was Sirius’ father.  
He heaved a sigh, letting himself close his eyes for two seconds, before getting up and making his way to the door. However, before he could reach it, it was flung open, and a blur of red barrelled into him.  
“Hello to you too, Lilypads.” Sirius laughed, ruffling her auburn hair.  
Lily groaned and straightened, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Will you quit using that nickname? It's corny as fuck.” she huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Sirius smirked and breezed past him, pulling his hair up into a loose ponytail he knew he’d have to take down soon- ‘too feminine’.  
“Come on Lils, time for breakfast,” he called behind him.  
“I want sleep, not breakfast.” Lilly moaned, dragging her feet as he followed Sirius. “Actually, I want both. Pads, can’t you bring me breakfast in bed?” she asked hopefully.  
“No I certainly cannot. What am I, a housewife?” Sirius snorted.  
“Yes.” Lily muttered quietly underneath her breath.

_ **Remus** _

Remus was trying to enjoy breakfast, really, he was. But he hadn’t been able to enjoy anything since Dave broke up with him. He’d been, as James called it, ‘wallowing’. He pushed his cheerios around his bowl with his spoon, and nearly spilt it when James gasped audibly and nudged him.  
“What?” he said irritably, looking up.  
“Look. Christ, she is gorgeous.” James gushed, seemingly mooning over some boy who’d walked into the room. Remus followed her line of vision, and there was a girl with long, straight auburn hair who he assumed James was talking about, but then there was- _fuck. _Rather on the short side, with silky, ebony hair that curled down to just brush his shoulders, the boy had flawless, tanned skin, and piercingly silver eyes that found Remus’ in an instant. Remus felt his cheeks colour, though he was unable to look away, and held his breath as they maintained eye contact. Eventually the mystery boy looked away as his redhead friend pulled him off in the direction of the buffet. Remus released a long breath, though it was quickly taken away when the boy turned around and Remus became precisely aware of just how tight his jeans were- dear lord, he was fit as hell. He glanced back over at James, who was sporting his most devious I’m-plotting smirk.

_ **Lily**_

Lily wasn’t plotting anything. Yet.

_ **Remus** _

“I think we’ve just found your rebound fling, Lupin.” he grinned mischievously.  
“Oh no. No, no, no.” Remus panicked, standing up abruptly and nearly running over to the counter with his bowl.  
“In a hurry?” a silky voice asked next to him, and Remus nearly dropped the bowl. The boy was leaning against the counter, licking honey off his fingers. Fuck. This was like one of his thirteen-year-old wet dreams.  
“I-uh-yeah. I’m a ski instructor. Lessons start soon, so I’d better head off-“ Remus stammered.  
“A ski instructor? Brilliant! I’m taking lessons.” he grinned with such radiance that Remus nearly fell over.  
“Now, tell me, do I get dibs on instructors? I mean, first come, first served, right?” he purred, leaning closer to Remus. “Because if so..” he smirked, his eyes flickering from Remus’ to his lips. Remus cleared his throat. He was not going to let this boy get the better of him.  
“That would be rather unprofessional, wouldn’t it?” Remus replied smoothly, giving him a small wink, and heading back to his table feeling triumphant.

_ **Sirius** _

Fuck. Sirius was going to have to step up his game. A hand curled around his waist, and he spun around to see the bemused face of Lily Evans.  
“Licking honey off your fingers, Pads? Have you no shame?”  
“Trust me, I can stoop lower.” Sirius grinned, and she sighed.  
“Guess we’re in for one hell of a winter, then. Look out Hogwarts, here comes Sirius Black and his desperate attempts at flirting!” she proclaimed loudly, gaining a lot of odd looks that the pair laughed off.  
And Lily was right. It _was_ one hell of a winter.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment! ♥︎  
my tumblr and instagram are both @fleursowl


End file.
